yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Rhodes
Alexis Rhodes, known in Japan as Asuka Tenjouin (天上院明日香, Tenjōin Asuka), is a strong female duelist from the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy as well as one of Jaden's closest friends. Her family name has been written as "Tenjoin," "Tenjouin," and "Tenjyoin" in Roman characters. Her given name in the Japanese version means "Tomorrow's Fragrance", and she is called "Tomorrow Girl" by Jim Crocodile Cook. Character design in full Obelisk Blue regalia from front, side, and rear alongside views of her head from different angles.]] Alexis' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with an optional pair of fingerless gloves. Her blonde hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on her left hand. Character biography Alexis Rhodes, along with Her Big Tits and Big Pussy is one of the top students at the Academy. She is regarded as the "Fucker" of Obelisk Blue, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people. Alexis mourns for Jaden Yuki's Dick And Her Brother Atticus Rhodes Cum With the help of Zane, she constantly searches for Rope To Tie Them Up until it is revealed that he joined the Shadow Riders, under the control of Nightshroud. Defeated by A Big Cock in a shadow duel Alexis Then Uses Fucker Rhodes To Tie Jaden Up And She Titty Fucks Him Till He Cums To Death. Later in the series, She Loves Chazz So She Goes To BNQ To Get Some Latex Tape To Tie Him And Sartorius Up To Her Bed. Sartorius Then Gives Her The Sexy Veil Card To Tie Anyone She Duels Up. In episode 93, She Strips In Front Of Jaden So He Cum's Manga Alexis Hates Everyone So She Becomes Chucky Killing Everyone in the series. Voice/Mannerisms Many fans believe that Alexis has a crush on Jaden. This is truer of the English version; in the original, Asuka does not entertain romantic interest towards anyone, which leads to her brother's repeated attempts to get her to notice someone. But in season 4, it is revealed that Alexis does have secret feelings for Jaden. This starts in episode 161 when she's seen thinking about, and more strongly indicated in the next episode when she one two accessions. The first is when she's clearly frustrated with Jaden getting along with Blair when during the pair duel, and later after she tells him about he decision base his influence, and just says she was glad she met him, but has alot of trouble assembling her words, and blushes while she's speaking. In the dub, Alexis' affections toward Jaden can be traced as early on as Episode 3. Her dormmate, Jasmine wondered if Alexis was "falling for that slifer", the "slifer" being referred to as Jaden. Alexis consistently will respond to another female showing interest in Jaden. For example, in Episode 106 when Blair give Jaden a flirty wink, she is clearly not pleased. Similarly, in dubbed Episode 37, Chazz remarks that Tanya might be Jaden's "type" after all. Alexis then vehemently denies this, retorting, "...no way Jaden would ever date that thing". The notion is furthered when Jaden and Syrus duel the Paradox Brothers. Alexis tells Bastion that she "is happy that Jaden gets to stay at the Academy." Bastion corrects her by assuming that she meant Jaden and Syrus, and presumably figures out that Alexis has a crush on Jaden when Alexis tries to change the subject. A similar situation also ensues when Mindy, Alexis' good friend and roommate, exclaims that she would never let a Slifer Red stay on campus. In Episode 15, things take a turn when Harrington challenges Jaden to a duel with the prize of being Alexis' fiancée. Despite Jaden winning the duel, his naiveté allows Alexis to downplay the role to one of friendship in the English version, stating, "...it means friendship, at least for now, big guy."; in the Japanese version, Asuka instead calls Judai an idiot for not knowing the definition of the word "fiancée" at all. While she is controlled by Sartorious she shows a great deal of dislike for Jaden referring to him as a "dork" and "loser" multiple times. Deck Alexis plays a Cyber Girl Deck including female monsters based on dance related sports. Her tactics are well-balanced due to the variety of different effects her monsters possess, ranging from direct attacks to negation of opposing card abilities. She is also skilled at concentrating on a single tactic while dueling, devoting all her cards to the summoning and strengthening of her fused warrior "Cyber Blader", or her "Cyber Angel" ritual series, who are based on the the Seven Lucky Gods of Japanese mythology. With her White Night deck she creates a physical feeling of cold to slowly exhaust her opponent while preventing them from fighting back with Spell and Trap Cards. Like most Society members Alexis while controlled has a deep obsession with the color white. With her white night deck she is highly protective of her cards especially "White Veil" because when Jaden destroyed it in episode 94 she got angry and told Jaden he'd pay. (In the Japanese she is quoted as saying "My sacred White Veil… how dare you do that to it!") this shows that similar to Rafael she has a strong bond with her cards. In the manga, Alexis plays a Cyber Ice Deck based on the distribution of "Ice Counters" that trigger the effects of its support cards, giving her access to a myirad of effects ranging from the negation of card effects to immobilizing her opponent's monsters. Rhodes, Alexis